Technical Field
The description relates to semiconductor devices.
One or more embodiments may apply to integrating capacitors in semiconductor devices, e.g., in a metal lead-frame of an integrated circuit.
One or more embodiments may apply to integrating capacitors in metal lead-frame packages using Flip Chip technology.
Description of the Related Art
Integrating capacitances (capacitors) in semiconductor devices has been the subject-matter of extensive investigation and experimentation. Integrating a capacitance (capacitor) in a semiconductor device, e.g., in a metal lead-frame of an integrated circuit may involve using various technologies. Exemplary of these are the solution disclosed in US 2003/0011050 A1 (which involves the use of a dedicated two-layer lead-frame) or the solution disclosed in US 2010/0230784 A1 (which exhibits certain limitations in terms of the maximum area of the capacitor electrodes (shields) and the distance between them).